Drabbles Crack
by classyblue
Summary: Three little drabbles, each with a different slant on the word crack. One is funny, one is sad and one is naughty, I'll let you decide which one you like the best.


_**Several things came to mind when I heard what the word was for this week, one of which was so obvious I couldn't resist. The first one is dedicated to LH for the picture she sent to me this week. Thanks LH, you made my week.**_

_**Drabble – Crack – 300 Words**_

Alexander made his way to Hephaestion's room, exhausted after a long day of working with Hephaestion at his side. They had finally quit just a little while ago and Hephaestion had left to get some much needed sleep.

Alexander had sent a scroll he needed with Hephaestion by mistake and he was on his way to retrieve it.

Alexander yawned as he quietly entered the room, not wanting to wake the other man. A path of clothes led to the bed and Alexander smiled to himself as he imaged Hephaestion dropping them as he made his way to the covers.

He was just going to pick up the scroll and make his way back to his room where Bagoos had a hot bath waiting for him. He turned to look at the bed before he was going to leave and caught his breath.

Hephaestion lay on the bed on his stomach with the cover only halfway up his body. In fact, it was a little less than halfway, just a crack less than half.

His long hair hung over his shoulders, still visible were the muscles of his lean back and arms, his head rested on his hands. The thing that really caught Alexander's attention was in the middle of the bed.

Firm cheeks were barely visible above the cover, just enough for the crack between them to inviting seduce anyone who happened to notice.

Alexander made his way closer to the bed to get a different view of the enticing sight in front of him, no matter where he stood the view was remarkable.

Suddenly he was no longer weary, in fact, he was quite alert.

As he leaned in to kiss each cheek tenderly, he knew that the bath was going to get cold before he got there.

_**Drabble – Crack – 100 Words**_

Alexander looked down at his beloved's face and tried to hold back the tears. Hephaestion's color was very pale and his eyes were red. His lips were cracked and dry, those same soft lips that Alexander loved to kiss.

He knew in his mind how serious this was but his heart would not comprend it.

He left the bedside and went to the window, nervously talking all the time, anything to not see the reality of it all.

I'm sorry my love, he silently prayed. I seems I can conquer the world, but I cannot watch you die, forgive me.

_**Drabble – Crack –400 Words**_

_A Diplomat Party, banquet tables full of exquisite dishes, fringed tablecloths, a rope belt, a pair of sandals with laces, one-quarter-inch crack and two 3-month-old puppies, the perfect combination for fun._

Alexander and Hephaestion made their way to the banquet hall, after frolicking with the puppies. The puppies were growing fast but still full of boundless energy. The men had fashioned a rope belt with knots on the ends for the pups to play tug-of-war with, and they had left them winding down and sleepy, closing the door firmly behind them.

Halfway to the hall, they remembered the scrolls they needed, sending a servant back to retrieve them. The servant picked them up and close the door softly on the snoozing puppies, but not quite all the way. A little crack was left open.

The party was in full swing, laughter and wine flowing freely.

Hephaestion saw movement by the tables and kept looking at the fringed tablecloth, hoping it wasn't what he thought it looked like. A little blonde paw appeared batting at the fringe, closely followed by a brown paw about a foot away. Hephaestion nudged Alexander, nodding towards the table. They exchanged worried glances.

The dishes of food began to slide towards the end of the table as the table cover was pulled from below. Hephaestion discretely made his way to the table, holding it in place with his hips. Spying the laces on the new toys suddenly in front of them, each puppy claimed a foot and started knawing on the sandal ties.

Alexander made his way to Hephaestion's rescue. Just as they were about to get a servant to come and get the mischief makers, a diplomat and his friends walked up to greet them. Hephaestion nodded politely with one pair of blonde and brown paws wrapped firmly around each of his ankles.

The diplomat began swing his long rope belt as he talked to the King. Before either Alexander or Hephaestion could stop them, the puppies made a mad dash towards their favorite toy. Each grabbed one end and pulled the opposite way with all of the strength their little paws could muster on the slick floor.

The diplomat looked down at the little assailants, announcing that he seemed to be under attack. He then added that if there were more soldiers like this in Alexander's' army, no one stood a chance against them.


End file.
